


Sara and Suvi's Sleepy Sex

by TheMulletWhisperer



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Crying, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Smut, and so is ryder, kill me, suvi is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/pseuds/TheMulletWhisperer
Summary: Usually, when someone wakes up crying, it's because of a nightmare. In Ryder's case, it's exactly the opposite.





	Sara and Suvi's Sleepy Sex

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4 A.M and i Havne't slept in 30 hours. This is the product of my diseased brain trying to act on a great idea I had a few nights ago. Thanks again to The_Anwarrior for giving me an actual reason to write this! And thank you to nightelfbane for helping me fix the previously awful title.

Suvi stirred in her sleep, blinking her eyes open and turning her head to the side a bit, barely able to see through her haze and her eyelids. She checked the clock. 2 A.M on the Nexus time cycle. Something had woken her up this early, but she wasn’t sure what until she turned to look at Ryder. 

It took a moment to process what she was seeing. The Pathfinder was curled up with her head on Suvi’s chest and an arm around her waist, staring intently at her face. Sobbing like she’d just lost her favorite pet. The two stared at one another for a moment and Ryder, oddly, didn’t pull her eyes away like she usually did when she cried. 

As Suvi’s brain woke up enough to understand what was happening, she sat up a bit, turning over to face her girlfriend. “Ryder? What’s wrong, is everything okay?” She reached up and touched her cheek, opening her eyes fully and shaking away the fog. 

“Yeah, sorry.” Sara smiled brightly and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, swallowing heavily and shifting underneath the covers. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” The Pathfinder denied, hugging Suvi closer. “Go back to sleep, it’s early.”

“Ryder, tell me why you were crying.” Suvi’s voice was stern but soft, her accent melodic through the cabin as she spoke with care, brushing Ryder’s strawberry red hair back behind her ear and kissing her on the cheek. 

“I’m telling you, it’s nothing.” Sara insisted, a smile still in her voice as she wiped more tears away, laughing musically and holding the scientist closer. “I promise, Suvi, it’s nothing bad.”

“People don't cry over nothing, Sara.” Suvi countered emphatically, pulling back to gaze into Ryder’s soft gray eyes with a concern of her own, her eyebrows knit together and her lips drawn back in a thin line. 

“It’s… embarrassing.” The Pathfinder smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck, the moisture drying from her eyes and leaving behind a bit of puffiness. And yet, she didn’t stop smiling. 

“Ryder, I’ve seen you without your clothes on, I think we’re past embarrassing.” Suvi raised her eyebrows and insisted silently with her gaze. 

With a defeated sigh, Ryder nodded and absently brushed her hair behind her ear once again. “Well, I uh…” She paused and sniffled a bit as the tears started again, still staring at Suvi with the brightest smile on her face.

The scientist’s features twisted into confusion, which only seemed to make Ryder cry harder until she was borderline unable to speak through her sobs. “Oh no! Ryder, don’t cry, it’s okay, I’m here.”

“Y-you’re just…” She shook again, pulling Suvi close and hugging her hard. “You’re so fucking cute, Suvi.” Her voice was muffled by the Scot’s shoulder which made her think she’d heard wrong through the tears. 

“I’m… what? Thank you, love, but why are you crying, what’s wrong?” Suvi cooed, running her hand through Sara’s hair soothingly as she could and trying not to make any sudden moves to upset her further. 

“That is why.” She whimpered out as Suvi’s nightshirt began to soak through and her arms tightened even harder against the scientist’s back. 

A few moments of silence passed as Suvi tried to comprehend what she was saying, broken only by the waning cries of the Pathfinder pressed flush against her. “You’re…” Suvi started off, “crying because I’m cute?” Ryder nodded quickly, bringing a smile and a blush to the scientist’s face. 

“You’re so adorable.” She continued, her sobs picking back up. “I love you so much, Suvi, oh my God I love you so much.” Despite how her words sounded, it was clear there was no ulterior meaning behind them. Ryder had  always been an emotional person and had been known to cry at cute animals, but nothing like this had happened before. 

“I… I don’t know how to respond to that.” Suvi’s eyes widened and she sorted through all the responses she’d prepared, only to come up blank in the face of that left-field confession. “I love you too.” She eventually settled on what seemed to be the most appropriate response.

Ryder sniffled against her shoulder, falling silent for a moment before speaking up. “Take off your pants.” Her voice handn’t changed and she still sounded like a puppy. Once again, silenced passed between the two as neither moved or spoke.

“...What?” Suvi whispered, blinking several times. The night was turning out very strange indeed. 

“Take off your pants.” The Pathfinder reiterated, this time tugging at the rear of Suvi’s fluffy pajama pants in the most pathetic possible way. “Please?” She added, sniffing deeply through a snotty nose and instantly killing any of the intended erotic tone. 

Still, Suvi complied, if more out of robotic instinct than actual intent, and pulled her pajama pants down around her ankles, shuffling them off into a lump underneath the covers and leaving her in only her nightshirt and a pair of standard issue cotton underwear. “Why did--oh!”

The Scot jumped as Ryder’s hand dove beneath the waistband of her panties and her mouth moved to suck at her nipples rather ineffectively through the nightshirt, though the intention was there. Suvi moved her hand down to play with Ryders rear underneath the blanket, groaning softly as the Pathfinder rubbed her thighs softly and made a point not to touch her. Despite the fact that most of her attempted stimulation was dulled by the thick fabric of her shirt, Suvi still found herself growing more and more aroused with each stroke of Sara’s fingers against her hips and legs. “Tonight may be the cra-aziest night of my life.” She stammered out, her voice pitching into a squeal as Ryder’s fingers finally reached the main course.

“I hope that’s not bad.” In spite of the events occuring below the waist, Sara still sounded small and sleepy in the cutest way possible. Not that Suvi noticed through the blood rushing in her ears and her thunderous pulse. 

“My God, Ryder.” Suvi whispered, biting down on the pillow and digging her fingers into Sara’s ass, trying not to make too much noise and wake up the sleeping crew in the next room over. Her hips began to rock against Ryder’s fingers as a dark red blush crept up her neck and to her cheeks as the coil in her gut began to tighten. 

“C’mon, Suvi.” Ryder whispered into her ears, circling her clit with her thumb and increasing the speed of her fingers, plunging them in and drawing them out repeatedly, using her other hand to slip under the scientist’s shirt and play with her breasts. 

Suvi gave a broken moan as she tensed up, drawing Sara in close and biting down on her shoulder hard enough to leave a mark right before her vision went white and her ears rang, tears running from her eyes in an attempt to stay quiet. 

Once she’d come back down from the stars, the two were pressed close together, Ryder’s hand between her soaked thighs and a hand under her shirt. As Suvi caught her breath, Sara snuggled closer and slumped against the Scot’s chest. “Mmkay, goodnight.” She muttered quietly. 

“Er… Sara?” Suvi blinked and looked down at the hand still in her panties, and then at the one under her shirt. Both had seemingly gone limp as Ryder’s breath evened out against her shoulder.

Until the moment, Suvi was stuck, drenched in sweat with her hand on Ryder’s rear--and there was no other place she wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was profoundly worse than I'd originally intended.


End file.
